Derpy/Gallery/Characters making faces
Derpy is not the only pony known for making silly faces. Characters in Friendship is Magic also tend to contract this common symptom during strange occurrences. Season one Twilight,SpikeDerp S01E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Pinkie Derp!.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Pinkie Pie derpy face S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Applejack derpy S01E04.png|Applebuck Season Lavender background pony weird face S1E05.PNG|Griffon the Brush Off Snips Derping.png|Boast Busters Derpyfluttershy.png|Dragonshy Twilight Sparkle derping from the pillow fight S1E8.jpeg|Look Before You Sleep Apple Bloom.jpg|Bridle Gossip Rainbow Dash "So boring!" S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century ExcitedBGPony S01E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Berry Punch's disgust.jpg|Call of the Cutie Rainbow laughing S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends AbsoluteDisgust S01E14.png|Suited For Success DerpyTwilight1 S01E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Derpaderp.JPG|Sonic Rainboom Scootaloo crossed eyed E17-W17.png|Stare Master Apple Mess Derp!.PNG|The Show Stoppers AngryDog S01E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Twilight struggling to keep secrets S01E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color BaffledBraeburn S01E21.png|Over a Barrel Funny face RD S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Rarity Gasps.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles AwokenSpike S01E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well SuperPinkieDerp S01E25.png|Party of One Fluttershy shouts Come out! S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Cutie Mark Crusaders dazed S02E01.png|New season = new derps. RainbowDerp1 S02E01.png|Five seconds after the intro to the second season. Well done Rainbow... SpikeBelch S02E01.png|Maybe we need to find a different method of mail... RainbowDerp2 S02E01.png|Twice in one episode Rainbow? Maybe you should see an optometrist... Discord on Twilight and Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy's first derp of the season Lying Applejack S02E01.png|"I was talking to... nopony! Nopony whatsoever!" Chocolate milk.png|"Chocolate milk?!" The Return of Harmony Part 2 Twilight bun stampie S2E2-W 3.6784.png Spike crossed eye S2E2-W 5.6320.png|Spike gone crossed eyed. DerpyTwilight S02E02.png|"We all think you've been reading just a bit too much, Twilight". DerpySpike S02E02.png|"Oopsie. Did I'' do that to you Spike?" Screwball.png|Discord's chaos at work Spike being spinned around in circles S2E02.png|Stop spinning me, Twilight! You're making me do funny faces! Twilight hugging Spike S2E02.png|"Ever heard of personal space, Twilight?" SpikeBelch S02E02.png|"That's it. I'm officially done with Celestia doing this to me". Spike burping S02E02.png|Buuuurp! EVIL Discord S02E02.png|This is a face that you 'DO NOT' mess with. Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Shock S2E2.png|The moment when Discord zipped down his pants... Lesson Zero Cupcake fixing S02E03.png|"Cupcakes...". Twilight Crazy.png|"Are you okay, Twilight?" StrangeFaceTwilight S02E03.png|"I may have had too much to drink last night...". Twilight running out of time 2 S2E3.PNG|CLOCK. IS. Clock is ticking S02E03.png|TICKING!!!'' S2E03 Twilight weird face.png|MEOW! ClockisTickingTwilight3 S02E03.png|Cute but creepy. JowlsTwilight S02E03.png|Twilight getting her chub on. Twilight opens the Chest S02E03.png|"I am a pretty pony... I am a pretty pony...". Twilightsparkle CMC S02E03.png|I was under the impression that this was a kid's show... Scary Twilight bush bird S2E03.jpg|...but apparently I was wrong... Scootaloo derp.PNG|Scootaderp. S.2 eps.3 twilight CMC.png|"Popping" out of nowhere! HappyTwilight S02E03.png|...really wrong... Twilight Sparkle Crazy S2E3.png|'Creepiest. Face. Ever...' Luna Eclipsed Twilight Derp S2E4.png|Star Swirl the Derpy. Pinkie Pie chicken costume cluck Facebook preview S2E04.png|Clukaderp. DerpySpike S02E04.png|"Too... much... candy...". ScaredFilly S02E04.png|Yep. VeryScaredIndeed S02E04.png|Now THAT'S scared!!! Fluttershy Derp 1 S2E4.png|Fluttershy needs a doctor to bring her back to life! ScaredPinkie S02E04.png|"Yikes!" Derpyshy S02E04.png|"You should see a doctor before you really need a priest." Pinkie Chicken 1 S2E4.png|Pinkie gone crazy. Derpy Pinkie Pie..png Derpy Pinkie Pie 3..png|"Bak-bak-ka-kawk!" Derpy Pinkie Pie 4..png|"Hey! Another candy! This doesn't look the least bit suspicious". Pinkie Pie running as a chicken S02E04.png|Must be hard to run with eyes like that. Pinkie Chicken 4 S2E4.png|"Bacawk!" Sisterhooves Social Rarity Face 3.png|"I just want her to understand..." Rarity Face 5.png|"Ooo, a diamond!!!" Rarity Anger Supression 2.png|Grinding teeth is the only answer. Rarity Gasping S2E5.png|'*Gasp*'... *GASP* DerpyFilly S02E05.png|"My tail! It's amazing!" Berry Punch and Piña Colada derp S02E05.png The Cutie Pox Twilight Sparkle Rarity hairstyle S2E06.PNG|Oh, so it's the hair he likes... S2E06 Apple Bloom shocked.png|This is the face you'd make when you realize you're speaking a new language perfectly. LyingPinkie S02E06.png|"Murder? Who said anything about murder?..." DerpyAppleBloom S02E06.png|"Aww yeah!!!" May the Best Pet Win! ScaredRainbow1 S02E07.png|You might want to loosen up on the LSD a bit Rainbow... ScaredRainbow3 S02E07.png|"Dreams, eh?" GeniusDash S02E07.png|"I'm a genius!!!" WeirdAngle2 S02E07.png|This takes on a totally different meaning when out of context... The Mysterious Mare Do Well VeryScared S02E08.png|"MY BABY!!!" Balcony breaking off S2E8.png|"Uh oh...". ScaredOldPonies S02E08.png|"I saw my life flash before my very derped eyes". Confused Applejack S02E08.png|Don't even need to say what's wrong here. ExtremeDisappointment S02E08.png|"Let it be known that my face has no bones". Dam breaking S02E08.png|This is very wrong on many levels. Rainbow Dash weird mouth 2 S02E08.png|How long is my mouth going to stay like this? DerpyRainbowDash S02E08.png|"Wing goes flap!" DerpyScootaloo S02E08.png|"Whoa there buddy!" DerpyPinkie S02E08.png|"You okay, Pinkie?" Spike & Pinkie scared S2E8.PNG|"It's gonna crash!!!" Sweet and Elite DerpyRarity S02E09.png|''"His breath...".'' Rarity can't Decide S2EP9.jpg|I suppose toilets weren't invented yet. RarityDerp S02E09.png|I think she should've said she was sick instead. Rarity cross-eyed S02E09.png|Posing for a profile pic. Rarity forced LoL face S2E9.png Dashie feeling sick.png Secret of my Excess Cheerilee dizzy S2E10.PNG|And yet she somehow works as a teacher for children DerpySpike S02E10.png|"I'm going to puke..." UnsureTwilight S02E10.png|"Oh no! The ultimate chimera is at the door!" DerpyBackgroundPony S02E10.png|Do the derp, Minuette! DerpyGiantSpike S02E10.png|"Must. Express. Feelings. For. Rarity". Hearth's Warming Eve Pinkie!!! S2E11.PNG|One of the many uses of Twilight! #1: Fishing. S02E11 crazy.PNG FlutterDerp S02E11.png|"Private Pansyderp at your service, Commander!" PrivateFluttershy S02E11.png|Hurricane pushes Pansy off cliff LIKE A BOSS. Rarity making derp face S2E11.png|"We are not amused". Derppinkie.png|'*Bleh*' Family Appreciation Day SurprisedBGPonies S02E12.png|Granny Smith'll do that to ya. SweetieBelleWakeUp S02E12.png|"Glub Glub Glub Glub". CrazyGrannySmith S02E12.png|Granny Smith, seen here having yet another heart attack. AppleBloomBeingPulled S02E12.png|"Remind me to never look at the ceiling again...". ElectrifiedSweetieBelle S02E12.png|Are electrified manes in this season? ScaredYoungGrannySmith1 S02E12.png|"What's that I see?" ScaredYoungGrannySmith2 S02E12.png|Young Smith looks so adorable even when scared... Baby Cakes Pinkie Pie & babies making faces S02E13.png|"Babies?! EW!!!" DerpyPie S02E13.png|Babies are not fans of derping. StartledPinkie S02E13.png PinkieJawDrop S02E13.png|"What the hay?!?!?!" InsanePinkie S02E13.png|"Who's crazy now?!?!?!" CrazyPinkie S02E13.png|I'm scared.... VergeOfCryingPinkie S02E13.png|It's hard to imagine her pupils getting any closer to each other. The Last Roundup MLP-S2E14-Shoulda Gone Before We Left.PNG|"Bathroom!!!" Pinkie Pie stuffed S2E14.png|This may have been a bad idea for Pinkie. She will throw up after this... Pinkie Pie Shock S2E14.png|OMC! Pinkie Pie Furious 1 S2E14.png|One of the last things you will ever see if you break a Pinkie promise... Applejack oh I'm caught S2E14.png|She didn't make it to the bathroom in time. Pinkie Rage S2E14.png|Note: Pinkie Promises are serious business. Never break/worm your way through one. Applejack AHH! S2E14.png|Pinkie's rage is scary indeed. CaughtApplejack S02E14.png|"Uhh... Rainbow... Could'ya let go of me?" The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Cheerilee is high S02E15.png|"Awww yeah!" Sad Dash S2E15.png|"What? No. You have got to be kidding". =( DerpySquishyRainbowDash S02E15.png|"Look at that sad, cider-less face, oh brother-of-mine!" SurprisedDerpyRainbowDash S02E15.png|What happens when Berry Punch sneaks up on other ponies. AppleBloomTrance S02E15.png|"You will obey my every command...". VerySadAppleBloom S02E15.png|Wow... Just.... Wow... Read It and Weep S02E16 PinkiePie feeling sick with neck twisted.png|Pinkie spun around one time too many DerpyPinkie S02E16.png|Nearly puking always results in derping. S2E16Rainbowwakesup.png|"Is her face gonna stay like that?" S2E16Rainbowfunnyface.png ImpatientRainbowDash S02E16.png|"I have no time for your silly little games". SeverlyScrewyTwilightFace S02E16.png|Pretty sure being puked on is something Rainbow wouldn't like... AntsyRainbowDash S02E16.png|"I wasn't doing nothin'!" S2E16BigMouth.jpg|What a big mouth you have! Rainbow Dash swallows bad food S2E16.png|"What the hay did I just eat?!?!?!?" DerpyRainbowDash S02E16.png|Dash, that isn't how you read a book. Nurse and Screwloose 2 S2E16.png|Looks like Twilight wasn't the only crazy character in season two. Hearts and Hooves Day Cutie Mark Crusaders shocked S2E17.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders, seen here having the alcohol affect them for the first time. DerpyAppleBloom S02E17.png|"I believe I can fly!!" ShockedSweetieBelle S02E17.png|"Rarity, WHY did you do that in front of me?!?" DisgustedScootaloo1 S02E17.png|'*Barf*' Sweetie Belle hit with frame S2E17.png DisgustedScootaloo2 S02E17.png|'*Puke*' ScaredSweetieBelle,Scootaloo S02E17.png|"He's comin' right for us!!!" Is It Love After All S02E17.png|'*Gag*' A Friend in Deed PinkieBigSmileS2E18.PNG|Pinkie Pie smile. DerpyPinkie S02E18.png|"You're gettin' kinda close there, Pinkie...". Pinkie Derpface S02E18.png Cranky Unhealthy Smile S02E18.png|Smile 'til it hurts. Pinkie Looking Acorable S02E18.png|You can't resist these eyes. Pinkie Cranky Thats Gotta Hurt S02E18.png|That looks... incredibly painful... ScaredPinkie S02E18.png|"Go away, Pinkie!!!" Rainbow Dash LoL face S2E18-W18.png|I am not lying! Rainbow Dash beyond cross eyed S2E18-W18.png|Beyond the point of cross eyed! ExtremleyDerpyPinkie S02E18.png|Sorry Derpy, but I think you've met your match. Kiss aftereffects S2E18.png|If you look deep in her eyes, she'll put you in trances! Pinkie big smile S2E18.png|If her eyes were any bigger, they'd explode. Putting Your Hoof Down Like whatever S02E19.png|I was derping before it was cool. ScaredPinkie,Rarity S02E19.png|"We... might be in trouble...". DerpyFluttershy1 S02E19.png|"Just takin' a nap outside my house...". DerpyFluttershy2 S02E19.png|When stage fright gets the best of you... DerpyShoeshine S02E19.png|"It's the apocalypse!!!" PinkieTwistingHead.png|We can barely handle one Pinkie, let alone three! DerpyPinkiePie S02E19.png|"PANCAKES". Rarity jab Pinkie Pie S2E19.png It's About Time Spike continuing tickling Twilight S2E20.png|"No more...". Twilight gonna burst out! SO2E20.PNG|"Please no more...". Twilight & Spike gazing in S2E20.png|That's an interesting future. SurprisedSpike S02E20.png|''"If only I'd known that his backside wouldn't be clothed...".'' Dragon Quest DazedRainbowDash S02E21.png|She'd never seen that part of Fluttershy's house before... Burnin'Dash S02E21.png|"I suppose I've lived a good life..." Garble holds Spike upside down S02E21.png|"Hey guys, look what I caught!" DerpySpike S02E21.png Derpin'Spike S02E21.png|The poor widdle guy lost his bawance. BrownTeenageDragonEating S02E21.png|"OM NOM NOM" DazedBrownTeenageDragon S02E21.png DazedGarble S02E21.png SpikeBeingSmacked S02E21.png|''"Out of all the places to hit me...".'' Hurricane Fluttershy Rainbow with bulked-up pegasus S2E22.png Muscular pegasus 'Yeaaahhhh!' S2E22.png|"YEEEEEAAAAAAHH"! Derp S2E22.png|Steroids'll do that to ya. ScaredFluttershy S02E22.png|''"She knows something...".'' SuperHappyBackgroundPony S02E22.png|A little too happy... Tree eyes II S2E22.png|No worries... The pain is leafing. Ponyville Confidential DerpyCMC S02E23.png|Quite possibly the best derps of the whole show so far. Apple Bloom thinking S02E23.png|Thinking broke my brain. Spike's interviewed S2E23.png|So many girls! (Lucky!) Rarity gasp S2E23.png|I'm shocked! DerpyAppleBloom S02E23.png|Doesn't that statue belong in Rio De Janeiro? Force field S2E23.png|Stupid invisible walls! Diamond Tiara LoL face S2E23.png|Lie face much? MMMystery on the Friendship Express Pinkie Pie LoL face S2E24.png|"Mmm!!!" Pinkie super shocked face S2E24.png Bubble on Twilight's face S2E24.png|Monocle too big perhaps? Pinkie putting hat on Twilight S2E24.png|Pinkie Pie uses Hat Smash!! It's super effective!! Gustave grabbing Pinkie S2E24.png|'*Squeeze*' TiedUpDerpyPinkie S02E24.png|'*Squish*' Pinkie gassed 2 S2E24.png|"CAKE!!!" Rarity crossed eyed S2E24.png|Rarity's first reaction to seeing a mule. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Rarity'sFirstDerp1 S02E25.png S02E25 Rarity derps out.png|The words Canterlot, Wedding, Princess and Royal make this happen. Rarity'sFirstDerp3 S02E25.png Rarity'sFirstDerp4 S02E25.png|♫♫♫ Get down, get down! ♫♫♫ TwilightShockedS2E25.PNG|"Umm... A.J.... What're you doing down there?..." Twilight Sparkle acting up S2E25.png|I'm a chicken. Rarity'sSecondDerp1 S02E25.png|Herp... Rarity'sSecondDerp2 S02E25.png|...a... Rarity'sSecondDerp3 S02E25.png|...derp. Applejack putting hoof inside Twilight's mouth S2E25.png|Applejack, I don't want to eat your hoof... Twilight LoL face 3 S2E25.png Cadance 'feeling better' S2E25.png|"Durr. My fiancé's so not evil, hurr durr!" Applejack lie face S2E25.png|The return of LiarJack? Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie S2E25.png|Err.. Twilight spinny eyes S2E25.png|Spinny eyes Shining Armor spinning eyes S2E25.png|Tired of the wedding yet? A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Shining Derp spell S2E26.png|Dude... Pass the chips... Princess Celestia woke up surprised S2E26.png|This better be a nightmare... Derpin'ShiningArmor S02E26.png|"I'm getting married?" Shining Derp.JPG|He's been derping so long that his eyes are stuck like that now. Applejack making a face S2E26.png|LairJack strikes yet again! Rarity with bouqet S2E26.png|Only Rarity would be that ecstatic over a bouquet. Category:Character gallery pages